Such a plug-in connection device is known from DE 299 15 263 U1. With the known plug-in connection device it comprises a plug and a socket. A socket insert is arranged, supported for rotation, between a switched-off position and a switched-on position within the socket housing. The said insert can be rotated between its positions by a plug inserted in the socket. Furthermore, in the socket insert a latching device is provided which is supported for adjustment between a blocking position and a release position. This latching device exhibits at least one coding projection which, with an inserted plug, can fit in a corresponding coding recess on the plug.
Furthermore, such a plug-in connection device of the aforementioned type is known from DE 200 21 374 U1. With this known plug-in connection device a socket insert is also supported for rotation between a switched-off and a switched-on position in a socket housing. A pin-shaped latching device is supported for adjustment between a pressed-in blocking position and a release position protruding from the socket insert. The socket insert can only be rotated between the switched-off and switched-on positions when the latching device is in the release position. The pin-shaped latching device is here formed from a removable latching part and a blocking part which are arranged one above the other in the socket insert.
Both known plug-in connection devices have been well-proven in practice and exhibit a reliable plug coding in order to be able to actually only connect together the assigned plug parts and socket parts in such a way so that then an electrical connection is established.
However, the design of the known plug-in connection devices is relatively complicated, because a large number of parts are provided for the plug coding in addition to the actual parts for the plug-in connection device. At the same time because of this, relatively high costs arise for such a plug-in connection device. Due to the large number of additional parts and their movement within the plug part or socket part, there is also the possibility that one of the parts is restricted in its possible movement on account of wear, damage, dirt, etc. and therefore either the plug-in connection device can no longer be used or the plug coding is rendered ineffective.
Furthermore, the expense for the plug coding is relatively high, because various forms of the latching devices in the state of the art are employed to implement different plug codings.